


Thrown Out and Off

by MelyndaR



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Gideon and Garcia in her lair. Mild spoilers for Blood Hungry and What Fresh Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrown Out and Off

January 2006

Jason Gideon walked up to the door of his office in the BAU and turned the doorknob. It didn't open. Jason froze in the middle of jiggling the handle when he heard the noises coming from his office. What on earth? Gideon quickly eyed the bullpen beneath him. Reid and Elle were suspiciously absent from the head count. Gideon sighed and made his way further into the building, walking right into Penelope Garcia's office. He closed the door behind himself and settled in Garcia's chair, since she was standing up and walking around, shutting off all of her "babies" for the day.

"I'm going to have to talk to Reid and Elle about locking me out of my own office." He declared.

"They locked you out again?" Penelope asked. "Who would've thought that our good doctor would do it right under the director's nose? Elle, maybe, but Reid? And certainly not together."

A half smirk found its way onto Jason's face. "Nobody would put you and me together," he pointed out. "And yet... here we are."

Garcia smiled. "Should we tell Hotch about us?"

"Nah… He'll figure it out eventually."

"Do you think that he's suspicious yet?"

Jason couldn't help but laugh out loud and his computer tech girlfriend gave him an interested look. "No, not at all." He rested his right ankle on his left knee and continued, "As a matter of fact, when I asked on the jet if he thought if you might think that I had a thing for you, he laughed at me."

Penelope giggled; eyes wide and innocent behind her glasses. "Really?"

Jason nodded. "Although, I guess that I have said some things recently to throw him off."

"'The girl in the room with the screens'?" Penelope quoted him with an amused expression.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. You do forgive me for saying that right?"

"Right." Penelope leaned over him and kissed him, whispering in his ear, "As long as the next bouquet of flowers is actually from you."

Gideon smiled sheepishly and kissed her again. "It's a deal."


End file.
